


Concrete Angel

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 少年時期AU。一段翹課後該去哪裡玩的過往。





	Concrete Angel

又是一個了無生趣的早上。  
鳥類在窗外跳來跳去，爬蟲類在草堆裡奮力掙扎。  
昨日如同今日，今日亦與明日相同。

麥可羅夫特正對著鏡子，緩緩的系好脖子上的深色領帶，就連這也跟過去或未來的任何一個時刻一樣。  
麥可羅夫特打量鏡中的自己，小大人西裝，黑皮鞋，一絲不苟的紳士頭，微微下垂的嘴角。  
還是一樣，儘管知道自己還有大把大把時間生長，但總有一天會停止，然後日復一日的重複年老的生活。

人生多無趣，不是嗎？

「準備好要去上學了嗎，我的小紳士？」

就連這句話也一成不變。

「好了，Mommy。」  
「那就拿上你的書包吧，小心走路不要跌倒了。」  
「是的。」

啊，學校，無聊的另一種代名詞。

背起書包走出家門，街道上已經有不少嬉戲笑鬧的學童，正成群結隊往學校走去。  
低著頭，嘲諷的勾了勾嘴角，麥可羅夫特謹慎的跨出步伐，也許他不該帶那本代數理論的，那對他的背脊來說真的有點重。

每天早上，就是這樣獨自一人的走，背著一本又一本的磚頭書，學校課本早就回收了，那種東西不值得麥可羅夫特花費力氣搬運。  
他不需要同伴，他可以自己一個人活在這個世界上。  
「人類是群居動物」，這句話是用來安慰那些傻瓜的，不適用在他身上。

學校的大門近在眼前了，麥可羅夫特卻停下腳步。  
他不想進去，一點都不想。  
進去幹什麼呢？看一群未開化的猴子教一群小猴子耍猴戲？算了吧！

「嘿，『愛因斯坦』，在等媽媽來接你嗎？」

幾個高年級生嘲笑著他，站在門的另一邊手舞足蹈著。

基本上這是特例，畢竟不是每個人都會把十歲的高智商孩子當成「天才」。  
他知道身後的耳語，他知道那群老猴子都在稱讚的背後恐懼的看他。  
麥可羅夫特不在乎，反正，他不需要任何人。

重新低下頭，麥可羅夫特繼續往前邁步。  
只是在經過那個嘲笑他的爆牙男時，他沒有忘記提醒那人，「你知道嗎，如果你繼續每天晚上都看色情雜誌打手槍的話，等你過了三十歲時，你的兄弟只怕再也舉不起來了。」  
*  
雷斯垂德躺在樹蔭下的草皮上，雙手枕在腦後，閉上眼享受這安靜的時刻。  
這個時候本該是他要上數學課的時間，只是很不巧，他今天並不想看見任何與數字有關的東西，其中當然包括了數學老師的臉。  
反正光憑他的小考成績就足夠讓他在期末評分時安然過關了，何必那麼辛苦勉強自己？

翻了個身，雷斯垂德嗅聞著青草的香氣，意識開始朦朧了起來。

「這才叫人生嘛……」  
*  
麥可羅夫特撐著頭，無精打采的瞪著黑板。  
他的代數理論被物理老師沒收了，理由是「這本書我直到現在也未必全懂，你一個十歲的小孩又怎麼能理解其中的奧妙？」  
這真是太荒謬了。

轉過頭對著窗掩飾一個大哈欠，好吧，沒有掩飾得很好，物理老師還是瞪了他一眼。

窗外就是操場，操場外圍是濃密的樹林，是麥可羅夫特午休時的祕密基地。  
現在操場上空無一人，偶爾幾陣風吹過晃動樹枝，枝枒間的縫隙就會現出綠色的柔軟。

「……？」

他最喜歡的一顆樹下有人。  
黑褐色的頭髮，還有高年級的白色制服，剩下的就看不清了。

麥可羅夫特皺起了眉頭，他不喜歡有人侵占他的「地盤」，他不喜歡這種感覺。  
他想要知道，是誰，是誰闖進了他的樹蔭下？

物理老師不耐煩批准了他想去「保健室」的願望。  
而同學們都用期待、好奇眼神看著他。  
麥可羅夫特無所謂，反正，在這裡沒有人真正在乎他。  
*  
敲鐘了，又是一節課過去。  
雷斯垂德深了個懶腰，仍舊閉著眼，身體還眷戀著草皮的柔軟。

「下一節……喔，是地理課。要不要回去上課呢……」

頭皮被新長的草刺得癢癢的，雷斯垂德抬手抓了抓。

「嗯，反正都是些無趣的東西，還是繼續補個眠吧。」

雷斯垂德笑著挪了挪身體，往樹根處靠近。

頭頂的方向傳來了物體移動的沙沙聲，小心翼翼的那種。  
*  
葛雷格理．雷斯垂德，麥可羅夫特不用推理也知道他是誰。  
學校裡的風雲人物、運動健將，成績優異，還有一張帥氣的臉，足夠讓所有男女瘋狂了。

麥可羅夫特猶豫著要不要把這個「闖入者」叫醒，他知道有些低年級生會被品行不良學長帶到暗處進行勒索、欺負，雖然雷斯垂德的風評不差，但是誰知道那不是裝出來的？  
可是他想要回「他的草皮」，他不討厭雷斯垂德，他們又不認識，但是他不希望雷斯垂德「躺在他的草皮上」。

「既然來了就不要一直站著啊，感覺很怪欸。」

麥可羅夫特眨了眨眼，他知道雷斯垂德感覺到他的出現，從他的眼皮推理出來的。

「如果是想抓我回去上課，那我告訴你──」雷斯垂德一翻身坐了起來，痞痞地對著身後壞笑，但是下一秒就僵住了，「……你是誰啊？」

麥可羅夫特看著坐起來就快要比他高的雷斯垂德，往前跨了一步。  
雷斯垂德挑了挑眉，疑惑的看著這奇怪的學弟，好像有點眼熟。

「你是那個聽說很聰明的麥、麥……麥什麼啊？」

麥可羅夫特沒有回答，Mommy說不能和隨便跟別人搭訕的陌生人說話。  
雷斯垂德彎了彎嘴角，這小鬼緊張的表情還滿有趣的。

拍了拍身旁的草地，向麥可羅夫特招了招手，「一起來吧。看來你也是受不了教室裡那些蠢蛋了？」

麥可羅夫特微微一笑，他還是很不滿雷斯垂德坐在他的草皮上，可是他喜歡他的用語。  
跺著小小的步伐走到雷斯垂德身旁，優雅落坐，這又令Lesrtade挑了挑眉。

「所以，你要告訴我你的名字嗎？」

麥可羅夫特搖了搖頭，黑亮的大眼睛與雷斯垂德對視。  
忍下想翻白眼的衝動，雷斯垂德轉而看著湛藍的天空，還有緩緩飄動的雲朵，有一搭沒一搭的，試圖和麥可羅夫特做些交流。

「真沒想到你在這個年紀就敢翹課，我一直到十二歲才嘗試過假借上廁所的名義偷跑到別班打球欸。不過最後還是被發現了，超糗的，還被罰了一個禮拜的愛校服務。」

雷斯垂德吐了吐舌頭，眼角餘光瞄到麥可羅夫特小小的肩膀微微抖動，面向天空的嘴角也微微飄揚。

「還有一次啊，就是上體育課的時候，我跟一群人偷跑出去游泳，結果你猜，我們遇到誰？」  
麥可羅夫特眨著眼，歪著頭想了想，「主任教官？」  
「沒錯！就是他！不過我們後來都沒事，你猜為什麼？」

這個有點難，麥可羅夫特咬著下唇想了一陣子。  
雷斯垂德笑著看著眼前的學弟，也許這小子沒有傳言中那麼糟糕嘛。

「欸，想不想吃冰淇淋？」  
「……現在嗎？」  
「當然啦！」  
「可是，要去哪裡找？而且，」不甘心的撇了撇嘴角，「我要想出你剛剛的問題，我一定可以想到的。」  
「嗯？你認真的啊？那好吧，我帶你去吃冰，你邊走邊想，如何？」  
小小的腦袋低垂了幾秒，又抬了起來，「可是Mommy說我不能吃……」  
「你不說出去沒人會知道的，小傻瓜！」

雷斯垂德興高采烈的拉起麥可羅夫特，後者有些彆扭的想遠離，下一秒又被雷斯垂德幫忙拍掉草屑的手給推了回來。

「走吧！」  
*  
麥可羅夫特覺得這八成是他這輩子吃到最大的冰淇淋了！  
雙手緊緊地捧著沉甸甸冰筒，舌頭都要被凍僵了，可是那球薄荷巧克力好像一點都沒少。

雷斯垂德和麥可羅夫特並肩坐在長椅上，微笑看著麥可羅夫特孩子氣的舉動。

雷斯垂德的腳踏車就停在一旁，剛剛兩人才體驗過一個大下披。  
麥可羅夫特嚇得緊抱住雷斯垂德的腰時，雷斯垂德說這就像坐雲霄飛車一樣刺激。  
麥可羅夫特老實地說他從沒坐過雲霄飛車，但是他確定他不會喜歡那東西。  
雷斯垂德爽朗大笑，麥可羅夫特也笑著。

「不要急，慢慢吃。我們只要在放學前送你回學校就好了。」  
「那你呢？」  
「我只要不錯過球隊的練習就好。」聳聳肩，咬了一大口香草冰淇淋，沁涼的滲透心脾。

點點頭，麥可羅夫特放慢了速度，享受著這得來不易的甜點。

「你常常翹課嗎？」  
「嗯？不一定，看我想不想上那堂課。」  
「什麼課你會不想上？」  
「我只想上體育課，你覺得呢？」  
麥可羅夫特露出小小的門牙笑著，「可是我連體育課都不想上。」  
「那我們還算合得來囉？」雷斯垂德拍了拍麥可羅夫特的頭，又咬了一口冰淇淋。

麥可羅夫特呆呆的看著雷斯垂德，後者只是對著他舔掉流到手上的冰淇淋，臉上一不小心又沾了更多冰淇淋。

「我幫你。」麥可羅夫特笑著用手指幫雷斯垂德抹掉黏黏的糖水，四下張望卻找不到水龍頭。  
「說你傻你還真的很傻。」雷斯垂德也伸出手指抹回糖水，送進自己的嘴裡。

麥可羅夫特覺得臉上微微發燙，這麼親密的舉動從沒有人對他做過，他低下頭默默地吃著冰淇淋。  
雷斯垂德倒是完全不在意，早早就把冰淇淋吃完了看著麥可羅夫特。

「所以你想到了嗎？那個問題。」  
「主任教官那天不是一個人對不對？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「他帶著他的，應該是男朋友，在游泳池旁做了某件事，卻被你們看見了。」  
「你真的很厲害嘛！就像你說的，他在和他的小男朋友接吻，被我們撞見了，他怕我們洩漏出去，所以就不敢記我們過啦。」  
「就連你敢連續翹課也是因為這個？」  
「不、不、不，這樣會被發現的，翹課是翹課，是那些老骨頭自己沒發現我不在教室。」

麥可羅夫特點了點頭，他現在有煩惱了，萬一今天的是讓Mommy知道怎麼辦？

「你如果怕家人知道，我可以幫你。」

雷斯垂德輕摟著麥可羅夫特的肩膀，拉著他站起來，另一隻手牽過腳踏車。

「你今天是怎麼溜出教室的？」  
「我說我身體不舒服。」  
「那簡單，你要去保健室的路上被我遇到了，搖搖欲墜的，所以我緊急送你到保健室去了。」

麥可羅夫特懷疑的看著雷斯垂德，這藉口未免太牽強了。

「反正，那些蠢人不會注意到的，不是嗎？」一腳跨過腳踏車，再抱起麥可羅夫特安放在後座，雷斯垂德得意地笑著。

麥可羅夫特想了想，聳聳肩，雙手自然的環住雷斯垂德的腰。

雷斯垂德笑了笑，輕拍了拍那雙小手，「以後想吃冰淇淋了，就到那棵樹下找我。我翹課時都愛去那裏，它是我的好夥伴。」

黑亮的眼睛眨了眨，他都快忘記他的草皮了！

「我中午時都會去那裏看書。」  
「是嗎？中午是因為太熱了，我都會躲到圖書館去。也許我下次也該試試。」

麥可羅夫特微笑。現在「他的草皮」要變成「他和雷斯垂德的草皮了」。

「要走了喔！」  
「好。」

雙輪輕快的轉動著，暖暖的風迎面拂來，有香草的甜膩，還有汗水的味道。

也許，人生並不是那麼無聊的一個東西。  
對吧？


End file.
